Vacation
by Princess Reinette
Summary: Co-Written by myself and MelodiDam. Rose and the Doctor take a bit of a... Vacation... "Well," began Rose, really not sure if she was brave enough to actually continue now that she'd started. "There's plenty of things we could do on the TARDIS." Rated a light M.


**Bonjour mes amies! Second story in one night... is this a record? This one was co-written with my absolute best friend, MelodiDam, so it will be on both our profiles. Rated a very light 'M' because we both chickend out. ;-P Possible sequal, of course, if the reviews are right!**

* * *

"So, Doctor, what to now?" Rose danced around the console leisurely, hoping he would finish 'fixing' the TARDIS so she could stop being so bored.

"Right, just a mo'" he grunted as something below deck fizzled and shocked him. Rose leaned down and dangled her legs over the edge, swinging them back and forth, admiring the way his specs framed his eyes. Finally, he scooted out from his workspace and jumped up, grinning madly down at her. "So, what do you want to do? Let's see, we could…" he rambled on about the different exotic places and planets they could visit, but Rose wasn't really listening; she was trying to get enough nerve up to suggest something much more… _exciting._

"We could… I mean, we could stay in, I guess." Her voice lilted up at the end, hoping it didn't come out too much like a question.

"Stay in? Why the hell would we do that? I thought you were bored?"

"Well," began Rose, really not sure if she was brave enough to actually _continue_ now that she'd started. "There's plenty of things we could do on the TARDIS."

"Like what?" Rose almost thought the Doctor had caught on, the way his voice changed like that, but no… surely she was the only one to… well, then again, this _was_ the Doctor.

"Well…" She moved forward, trying successfully to sway her hips seductively. She reached him sooner than she had anticipated, and looked down, fiddling with his tie. "For starters… you haven't proved that this body _dances_ as well as the last one."

"_Dancing?_" His voice had lowered significantly, and Rose was sure that if she looked up, his eyes would be a shade darker. "Now _why,_ dear Rose, would you want to know… _that?_"

"Well… I haven't _danced_ since I met you…." She lowered her voice to a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear her… "At least not _with_ anybody."

"And I'm… a viable candidate?" God, she loved it when he talked like that.

"Well, you are the only bloke I know in the _immediate_ vicinity." Her voice took on an informative tone, and she slid her fingers to pop open the first button on his crisp blue shirt. In turn, his fingers explored the inch or so of bare skin where her tank top had ridden up.

"Of course…" he was nibbling slightly on her earlobe, sending shudders down her spine.

"And dancing _does_ take two…"

"So the obvious choice would be to…" His lips met hers, and she forgot that she was supposed to be the cunning one, here.

Her lips tasted like strawberries, and just like their hands, their lips fit perfectly together. She swept her tongue across his lips and was immediately – and eagerly - granted entrance. As their tongues fought for dominance, one of his hands traveled up under her dark tank, moving up towards her breasts. The fingers of his other hand tangled in her blond locks, trapping her against him. Her hands, in turn, fisted in his hair, mussing it completely.

"Is this what you had in mind?" The Doctor's words came breathlessly, and Rose was nearly lightheaded.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, "I was thinking something a bit more… " He cut her off with a searing kiss, pulling her back against him. This time, neither stopped with simple touches; no, they were in it for the money now.

Almost roughly, the Doctor ripped her top over her head, enjoying the way her hair was mussed by his action. His eyes slipped down to her breasts, bared to the room. While he was distracted, Rose managed to divest him of his jacket and tie. He moved again though, finally, and continued his new quest to explore every inch of his companion's body. Their lips met again in a moment of heated passion when they were finally out of their clothes, and both were gasping and panting as they pulled apart for air.

"Yeah…" Rose gasped out, "This is _definitely_ more what I had in mind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Reinette**

* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "Princess Reinette" at the top of the page._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
